Encounter on the Upper Balcony
by more-than-melody
Summary: "What is it about this man that demands such loyalty from you?" he asked. Royai. FMA/FMAB


I'm on hope above the broken dreams  
The simple answer is never what it seems

- Search and Destroy – 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Riza sat overlooking a large drawing room where many senior officers of the Amestran military had gathered for a conference. The lower room only had one door, with guards posted outside, but the upper balcony could be accessed by many rooms that ringed it, several connected to the sprawling halls of the military complex. Not the safest location for a meeting, but the grandest, and to Brigadier General Clemin, that was more important. Not to mention that this room might be the only one that could accommodate so many people comfortably.

She had taken up a post on the upper balcony to ensure the safety of those gathered below – one man in particular. _Although he didn't know it, wouldn't know it, couldn't know it, because he always behaved more recklessly when he knew she was there to guard his back._

"What, they trust you enough to guard their backs but not enough to include you in their discussions?"

The voice – a man's – that comes from behind her is condescending and sneering, derisive. Another lieutenant, who had been in her training group when they had first joined the military. Second lieutenant, not first, she gathered from the bars on his breast, but she could not remember his name.

_No, not his name, just trekking through the hot sand, choking clouds on the horizon and this man bitter and complaining the whole way, eager for the battle -_

She just shrugged, not moving from her place on the bench. He sat next to her _– he smelled strongly of aftershave, not the dark pleasant scent of –_

"Or is it that you're only useful from a distance?" he asked. "You always were a remarkable sniper."

"Lieutenant Dane, you forget yourself," she said, his name coming unbidden to her lips. _Dane, like the great hounds_, _large and affectionate and physical –_

He placed his hand on her knee. "Isn't the military a hard life for a woman as-" _Beautiful? _"practical as you?" he asked. He didn't move his hand but she felt its weight, heavy and warm and sweaty on her knee.

She pushed it away.

He laughed and settled back against the wall. His presence was hulking and intimidating, dark haired and hawk nosed with cool, brown eyes. So similar in color to hers but with none of the warmth or compassion. "What are they discussing today?" he asked. "More Ishvalan refugees to deal with?"

"It's not your business, _Second_ Lieutenant," she replied.

He snorted. "You think the other officers will be so discerning?" he asked. "Within a few hours everyone in this complex will know what's the cause of this meeting and I'll have someone else to thank for the information."

The way he said thank sent shivers up her spine, but she kept her gaze cool and blank.

She looked down into the room to where Mustang was sitting, lounging idly in his chair in the heat of the debate. He looked bored and uninterested, but she watched his eyes - _sharp like dark steel and just as brittle, hard enough to take a sharp edge but so easy to break, shatter, splinter - _flit back and forth, following the thread of conversation and she knew that he understood what was taking place better than half those who were on their feet in a fit of passion or outrage.

Beside her, Dane followed her gaze to her black haired commanding officer. He snorted softly.

"What is it about this man that demands such loyalty from you?" he asked. "I don't see any of the other officers aides hovering over them so protectively."

It was true – the upper balcony was empty but for the two of them and a young man bearing away a stack of papers to be filed.

"It is the military that demands my loyalty," she said. "To uphold the oath I swore upon my initiation. An oath you swore as well."

He looks slightly chastened, but her mind is not on the unpleasant man next to her.

_He does not demand anything of me that I would not give him freely._

* * *

_A/N: It's been a while, I miss this._


End file.
